Rumour has It
by RUMad
Summary: "Okay, so I was in the wrong, I think a dark part of me actually believed I was helping, I mean Q didn't deserve that; Berry should have been honest with Frankenteen. Maybe i should start from the beginning" Santana's POV


**AN: Okay, I know, another Adele song but I've been thinking about writing this for a week now so I thought I'd just give it a go**

**AN2: written from Santana's point of view, set at some point in senior year. (Yeah I really can't right in their 'personality style')**

**Song: Adele 'Rumour has it'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rumour has it

Okay, so I was in the wrong, I think a dark part of me actually believed I was helping, I mean Q didn't deserve that; Berry should have been honest with Frankenteen. Although maybe I didn't know the whole story, now it's after class and I'm looking for Berry and Q, to try and fix my mess. I guess I should start from the beginning:

A couple of weeks ago I was driving past Q's house and I saw that Berry's red mini cooper was there; parked blindingly in front of the house. At first I thought it was maybe it was because of the pairing up assignment we got for glee (Schuester thought he was pairing us up with unlikely people, he put me with wheezy and Q and Berry together but we've already sung song's in those pairs before… by choice!), but then I thought, why they didn't just practice at school like everyone else. At that moment I just left my thoughts, I shoved them to the back of my mind and kept quiet.

…

My second clue was in glee club the next day, they were giving each other those looks, Q with her head bitch smirk and Berry made a face I hadn't seen before, it was a smirk, that turned into a smile then her looking to her feet to hide a blush. I didn't really need any more clues than that, I knew they were cheating, I nearly gasped and choked when realised. I mean it was Berry cheating on Finn with Quinn!

…

My third revelation made everything clear as day light, I was passing the choir room at lunch a couple of days later and I heard a hushed argument, of course I listened in.

"Why haven't you broken up with him yet?"

"Well I wasn't sure this was real"

"What does that mean?"

"I wasn't sure if you actually felt something for me or if you were using me, I didn't want to break up with his to find out you weren't _that_ interested in me"

"Of course I'm interested, Rach! I don't want this to be like what Santana has with Britt, I want you, I love you and I'm ready to be 'out' with you"

Okay I'll admit that comment hurt, I didn't need to be reminded of that, it was tough enough seeing Britt and Wheels together, I didn't need to be reminded as well when they weren't even here

"…You, you love me?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too" ugh, I left at that point; it was getting too mushy for me… although I guess it was kind of sweet… _I guess_

…

I really didn't need to see the fourth thing, it was over a week since I heard them in the choir room they were in the auditorium after school, I'd left a book behind in one of my lessons so I went to retrieve it , I heard them shouting from outside in the hall so I thought it could fun to watch, I slipped in and took a seat at the back

"Rachel, you told me you'd break up with him last weekend!" they were standing apart in the centre of the stage

They really shouldn't shout, they don't know who could still be here, I thought to myself, what if someone else came in; would they make up an excuse; say they were rehearsing or something, the idea almost made me laugh out loud- What would they say?

"I know Quinn, I promise, this week I'll do it, it's just he scares me when he explodes, but you know since this started, between us, that I don't care about him that way anymore"

"I know, and I understand, I mean I couldn't tell him he wasn't the father so I can't blame you… maybe if I went with you-"

"No, no I don't think anything can help, I'll tell him by myself… soon. I'm sorry Quinn, I hope you know I love you so much" at this point Q and berry were hugging

"I love you too" they pulled away just enough to look into each other's eyes, I knew what was coming next, and before I knew it their lips were locked, I looked away I didn't need to see Q with Berry on her like that. I quietly left and glanced back to make sure they hadn't seen me. I was in the clear they were still distracted by each other, I must admit, they did look happy and that kiss was getting really passionate, I made my escape before I saw something I really didn't want to see.

…

After a week had passed and Berry hadn't said anything to Finn; I thought; this was just too good to keep to myself, and I'm Santana Lopez, I'm a bitch… besides cheating is wrong, I should teach them a lesson. So I found a song, changed a few words and did my performance in glee club. I guess now looking back at it, I was in a bad mood with Britt and Wheels still, and they were really flaunting their relationship, so I took it out on someone else; Q and berry could have the relationship I wanted with Britt so of course it was them who I was going to hurt, even though, at some point, I told myself I was helping them

…

Mr S did his usual hello to the class, and asked if anyone had anything they wanted to share, I volunteered; it was time to get this show on the road.

I signalled for the band to start and counted myself in.

I sang the first verse to Rachel, looking her straight in the eyes; I couldn't help the mischievous grin that grew on my face; yeah I was in my bitch mood again.

_He, he ain't real,  
>He ain't gonna be able to love you like she will,<br>He is a stranger,  
>You and she have history,<br>Or don't you remember?  
>Sure, he's got it all,<br>But, Berry, is that really what you want?_

__She shifted uncomfortably in her seat while I sang, she looked at me, unsure if I knew the truth, she gave herself away to Finn when she avoided looking at him, and instead looked straight past him to Quinn, as if to ask 'what the hell is going on?' of course berry wouldn't swear, Quinn just shrugged in response. The rest of the class, curiously, watched the 3 interacting as I sang.

I sang the second verse to Finn, I smirked the entire time

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>She's made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
>She made your heart melt,<br>But she's cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it you ain't got her love anymore,<em>

_Rumour has it, Rumour I , _(I love it when the rest of the glee club join in, spontaneously like that)_  
>Rumour has it, Rumour,<br>Rumour has it, Rumour,  
>Rumour has it, Rumour,<br>Rumour has it, Rumour,  
>Rumour has it, Rumour,<br>Rumour has it, Rumour,  
>Rumour has it, Rumour,<br>_

I continued to sing to Finn, he was pulling that confused, pissed off face where you couldn't really tell what he's feeling because he uses that face so often.

_She is half your Height,  
>I guess that could be the reason that she strayed<em>, (of course there are so many other reasons, this one just fit into the song even if it didn't rhyme)  
><em>I heard she's been missing she<em>, (yeah that was lame but hey it still rhymes now)_  
>I'm now telling people things that i shouldn't be,<br>Like when she creep out and you ain't around,  
>Haven't you heard the rumours?<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>She's made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, they're bringing you down,  
>She made your heart melt, yet she's cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it she's the one she's leaving you for,_

"Stop! Santana just stop it now!" Quinn stood from her seat and rudely interrupted my spectacular performance.

Frankenteen turned to 'his girlfriend' looking majorly pissed "Rachel?"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she stared up at me, I just smirked, she then ran from the class room sobbing, it was Quinn who yelled and went after her. Finn looked at me, I could tell he was about to explode… and he did he stood up abruptly, I think I flinched along with the rest of the club; he assaulted a chair with his foot and stormed out of the room.

"That was a great performance Santana" Schuster said slowly as the rest of the class looked at one another and clapped slowly.

Now I felt bad, and with Finn's temper, what if he hurt them… he wouldn't, would he? Oh crap, I darted out the room to find them, leaving a gossiping glee club and uncomfortable teacher behind.

…

And so here I am looking for any of them, I searched the auditorium first; no luck there, then the library, then a few other places now I'm just wandering down the corridor.

…okay, I just heard a voice… no I hear _voices_, crap, crap, crap, I've picked up the pace following the sounds- that's Finn and now I can hear whimpering, probably Rachel, Shit! Was that a fist connecting with a locker?

"…Finn, leave now!" that was 'scary Quinn' as the giant man-child would say

"No, I want her to say it!"

"Fine! I don't love you anymore, I love her!" Rachel shouted while still sobbing. Right now I was hiding round the corner

"You can't! She can't! She doesn't care about you, she can't love you, she doesn't know how to"

"Maybe I never found someone worth loving before" the blonde girl spat

Another locker felt Finn's wrath… and yet I'm still stood here, not moving, not helping…

I'm guessing Quinn moved toward Rachel by what Finn said next

"Get away from her!"

"I cheated on you Finn, _cheated_!"

"No she did this to us, she's a slut, sh-" I just heard skin on skin contact, did Quinn slap him?

"Rachel? Why are you defending her?" Whoa berry did the slapping, okay I think I should intervene

"Because you insulted the girl she loves dumb-ass" yeah start with an insult, that'll help, I spoke before I'd even started moving from my position, as I appeared from around the corner, all 3 looked at me… It was a bit creepy. Finn had cornered Rachel against a locker and Quinn stood on Rachel's right I approached from the left "I think you should run along Finnocence, and leave these two alone, it's over, k?" he looked at me, then at Q and then at berry, his gaze lingering on her longer, he looked hurt, she looked apologetic but not regretful. He just nodded to her and left without damaging anything, or anyone, else.

"No need to thank me, I know, I'm great" okay that was big headed

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" okay; scary New York shouty Quinn is back.

"Hey I was trying to help; Berry wasn't going to say anything it was time he knew"

"You didn't help, Santana, you just hurt him, humiliated him in front of his friends" Quinn continued the argument, I see the dwarf finally stopped the water works

"I think that's what you two did actually" I was not going to make them make me feel worse

"She was going to tell him privately, not in front of the glee club" Q continued, Berry's just standing there

"Sure, when exactly, I've known for two weeks, she still hadn't told him"

"Shut up!" Quinn and I turned to the other girl as she shouted "I don't care anymore, I don't care about Finn, he's a big boy, he has more than the people in glee club and he'll bounce back. I don't care that Santana told him, _in song_, I don't care about that anymore" she turned to a frustrated Quinn who until the moment Rach-Berry took her hands, she had kept eye contact with me, now they were facing one another and looking sappily into each other's eyes "I just want to fix us, I'm sorry, I should have told him earlier, I hope you can forgive me"

"What? Rach, there's nothing to forgive, I don't care about that, I don't blame you for not telling him sooner, I love you"

"I love you too" ugh they're leaning in again… and yep there you go, whoa, okay they're really going at it, that's my cue to leave

"Hey Santana, thanks, I guess… don't let it go to your head" they managed to pull away long enough for Rachel to say that, Quinn didn't look at me, but her lack of response to Rachel's words told me she was either still dazed by their kiss or she (I hoped) didn't disagree with her.

I rolled my eyes and decided to go back to the choir room, I should let the rest of the club know that the other 3 were alive… and I guess, I'm kinda happy for them, and they are kinda cute together. I glanced back to catch the couple disappearing out the school entrance. I won't admit this to anyone, but I'm happy for them, and totally jealous, Q got her girl… now I'm more determined to get mine.

**I'd love to know what you thought**

**Yeah, again, I'm not very good at writing from someone's point of view; I didn't keep it very in character**


End file.
